dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tupka217/Archive 3
Spunky Spencer Why did you remove the info about his cameo in JL? He was in the audience at the end of the episode. The episode page even says so.Jesusfreak89 22:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's not Spunky, just his model. Character models were reused lots of times as background characters. As I mentioned in my edit summary, the "Spunky" model is also in "Heavy Metal" and "Warrior Queen" (and probably elsewhere too). Similarly, Dana Blessing, G. Carl Francis, Pauly, Sarita Felix, Al McGee, Pierce Chapman and about a million others popped up everywhere in , , and , but that does not make them the same character. The shows had a limited number of background characters. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there any official link to something like that? Because I am quite sure I have read about Bruce Timm purposely sneaking people in there.Jesusfreak89 06:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Is there any official link to that? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe it is among the many commentaries of episodes. But would you please tell me where you got that?Jesusfreak89 03:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::In the commentary of "New Kids in Town" they mentioned they had so little teen models they stuck in Kairi Tanaga, and then they joke about how she's an exchange student (we don't think that's canon). Timm did include many caricatures of production staff into episodes, but not actual characters, afaik. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I feel it could be taken as such though.Jesusfreak89 16:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Young Justice I created a page for the new Young Justice series and listed every actor from the DCAU that is on the series premiere. Once the show's gets some more episodes under its belt, we can make a List page for actors that were on both and cut the list on the page down to the most notable. --DCAUBatman 00:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Falseface Hey man, it's been a while. I hope you're doing well. I hadn't been on the site in a while, but lately I've been watching my Batman Beyond dvds (as I'm sure you can see from my recent edits). I just watched the episode Plague, and was thinking about the character Falseface. I remembered that Falseface is an obsure (relatively obscure) villain in the DC Comics universe. I remember watching an episode of the old Adam West Batman tv series featuring him. In fact, there's a page for him on the DC Comics wiki. I'm sure you have realized this or were already aware of it, but I was wondering if this information should be included on Falseface's page, in a Background Info section. I understand if it's just not that big of deal and isn't necessary, but I thought about it today, and you're the guy to answer these kinds of questions. Let me know. Thanks. --Petermac2 04:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Actually. there's been several villains with that name. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So then I guess it's not worth mentioning on the Falseface page, is it?--Petermac2 07:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The problem is, they're pretty much all obscure. The Batman TV version is the best known. I'm not sure if they all have the same shtick - the malleable face - either. But it does warrant mention, though. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Edits to "A Better World" I assume good faith: you deleted my edits to "A Better World" because you thought I was cluttering up the page with useless information. Indeed, if you'd cut down my prose a bit, I'd've found that entirely appropriate. Also, since I did the edits without an account, maybe you thought I was a vandal, and in any case, you might've thought that it was useless to talk to me on my talk page. Still. I made three well thought-out contributions and I think deleting every single one was not good for the page. So let's talk about them and see if we can't get some of that information up on the page. :1. Yes, Batman=Batman, and it's cute to use "He's Batman" as an excuse for anything, EXCEPT when he'd already admitted that he couldn't escape no matter what he did, because his captor was also Batman. So that one should go back in. :2. I think you misinterpreted this one, so perhaps it should be rewritten to be clearer: I don't care that's Luthor's ray had such awesome abilities to be able to take away such diverse power, that's great. To snowclone you "He's Lex Luthor." I was just using that as evidence that if it can take away such great variety of powers, they could've used it on a number of challengers later in the series that they subsequently did not. As I work my way thru the series, I notice that in "Task Force X" you even see it stored away on the Watchtower, as if it was useless instead of the greatest weapon they have. :3. Why talk about what is "unneeded" on a mini-Wiki about a cartoon series? Obviously the whole enterprise is "unneeded," but people that do come here are those who love the show and want to know more about the episodes, so a question like "identical versions of the JL are arrested and unaccounted for early in the show's run; where might they be?" is exactly what people who come here want to read. So let's figure out, together, how to get this information up there where people can get at it, instead of deleting it away.--Captain Mid-Nite 23:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :1) I'll give you that one. After I reverted it, I went back to check the episode, and I still haven't figured it out. :2) Why would they? They didn't use the Annihilator either. ::2a) The energy disruptor is supposedly based on a story from John Byrne's 80's ''Superman run, but I haven't been able to track down the issue(s). :3) Except all the "where might they be?" theories are fanon. Where are they? They could be trapped on the League's world, sent back to their own, dropped in the Phantom Zone, the Fifth Dimension, or wherever. Also, the wording is a bit too... informal. Avoid questions and answering them with fan theories. Too many mini-Wiki's have that. :So, the first one can go back in in neutral words like "It is unexplained how Justice Lord Batman got out of a trap meant to constrain himself." or something. The rest, i'm not too keen about. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 00:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Yay for civility/progress. I agree with your re-wording of the first one, and I can (only somewhat grudgingly) let the third one go. But I think it's obvious why the JL wouldn't use the annihilator (spelling difficulties aside): it's a war machine powered on rage, whereas the power disruptor can peacefully take away superpowers from bad guys. I'm not necessarily saying it's sloppy writing to give it to them and then have them never use it, but it is an important note for faithful watchers of the show, so let's find a way to include this information on the page.--Captain Mid-Nite 19:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Bruce Timm said (allegedly, haven't seen the original quote) that the League took the disruptor to study it and come up with a way to defend themselves from such machinery. No word mentions them actually using it themselves; so it's possible the writers never thought of it, or they deliberately chose not to do it. We may never know. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Amanda Waller I checked, and it seems you were more accepting of my changes to Amanda Waller, so maybe I was right that not having an account made my edits look bad. Still, you deleted my link to "East St. Louis" on Wikipedia, but that was important information. There is no policy that I've seen against off-Wiki links, and that one tells the reader that East St. Louis is a poverty-stricken area, adding to what we know about Waller's character.--Captain Mid-Nite 23:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Let's keep them to a minimum in the history sections. They can go in Background Information, at least on the episode page. The term "Rhodes scholar" probably could do with some explanation too. :The connection between a youth in a poverty-stricken area and her character is an extrapolation based on source material, but it's still a fan theory. :In case you hadn't noticed, I don't like fan theories. But sometimes I'm too strict, and sometimes I indulge myself in them too, so feel free slap my fingers. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 00:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I respectfully disagree: the page is about the history of a character. Theoretically, wiki users could slog thru every episode and learn all there is to know about A.W., but they go to the character page for a repository of all the DCAU reveals about her. "Rhodes scholar" tells us a lot about her, but for a ten-year-old watching the show, he at least hears she's a scholar. But "East St. Louis" says a lot in very little, but only if you know what it means, which I why the link should be there. The alternative is to have no link, and to have people wonder what ESL is and go to big-Wiki to find out, so why not save them the step? I agree that assuming she grew up poor and was a self-made woman is an extrapolation, but I didn't assert that, and wouldn't. I gave readers enough information to decide for themselves.--Captain Mid-Nite 19:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree in a sense. There should be more links to wikipedia explaining real world stuff. I'm just not sure the history section is the place to put it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tina *Mechanophilia: An attraction to Metal and Machines. That is the definition to her attraction to Metal, she even said the reason she was with Metallo was because "I like Metal". So why was this edited out? :Mechanophilia is a sexual desire. "I like metal" isn't a sexual desire. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dwayne McDuffie What the fuck indeed. Jeez. ― 'Thailog' 14:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The Savage Time Why did you revert my change to the savage time production inconsistencies? He finishes talking about D-Day, says thirdly and then shuts off the laptop implying there was more to the message. :You're right, in part. The message was not over. But, we don't know what the "thirdly" was going to be, and can't fill it in. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Still saying the message contains no warning about specific battles implys we saw the whole message, which we did not. ::PS What was wrong with my Trivia piece in war world about Hawkgirl having green eyes? :::It was badly worded, and too trivial. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The Future I think they must have mistaken, the precise date can't be August 5th, 2041. Zeta escaped and went to Hamilton high six days later which would be August 11, 2041 Sunday, and Sunday is not a school day and besides it's the middle of summer. In Earth Mover Bruce Wayne mentioned to Terry that something happened 10 years ago and Terry said he was 7 years old. Terry was born in 2023, 2023 plus 7 equals 2030 and 2030 plus 10 equals 2040, so that took place in 2040. --Pborri 04:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It still is August 5th, 2041. The mention of six days later comes from another, earlier episode, it's very likely that they just didn't look it up. This does not mean you can just change a fact. :Terry's 16/17-ish for most of the series, with little attention paid to passing years and birthdays. The airdate-timeline is not absolute, and if it were, there is 7 months between the two episodes. The 2023 year of birth is guesswork based on Terry's age of 16 when he started, and the year 2039, which was one of the years "Rebirth" was said to take place in. :Like I mentioned in my sandbox, it may prove impossible to create a timeline for the future, and it is very susceptible to over-interpretation of off-hand remarks. Chronological and geographical continuity aren't the DCAU's strong suits. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean? --Pborri 20:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The creators never really paid attention to the time spanned like they do in, for example, ''Young Justice. The majority of episodes can take place at any one time of the year, of any year, rendering off-hand remarks as these useless for specific pinpointing of dates. It's not 2030, it's "10 years before episode". -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then they have mistaken, haven't they? --Pborri 20:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Another site Sorry we haven't spoken. Recently I found a fanon site for the DC. It could be a promising affiliated site if it had a few administrators (Which you could very easily be), and some more pages. I've already made one on there myself, but the site itself could use some improvements. Even you must have some fanon ideas in that head of yours. Here's the link: DC Comics Fanon. let me know what you think. --SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, not interested. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) read marvel page Go to your marvel page and read my post about my block.--1966batfan 19:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker IS on Blu-ray Look here: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B004L9GM3A 02:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC)74.192.39.181 :I didn't revert that because I thought the blu-ray didn't exist, I reverted it because you removed the links to the other DVDs --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I removed the links because they were red links to articles that don't exist. Most wikis have a manual of style that avoids excessive red links. If there were articles attached to those links, what should they say? 02:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC)74.192.39.181 :::See here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hotstreak Article I'm sorry but what do you mean it's "out of universe"? -RK 20:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC)-RK :"Out of universe" and "In universe" are terms to describe the perspective. ::This is out-of-universe: In the episode "No Man's an Island", Hotstreak stated he had lived in a hospital for two years. This made him mortally afraid of hospitals. ::This is in-universe: When he was young, Francis Stone had to stay in a hospital for two years. This made him mortally afraid of hospitals. , "No Man's an Island" :Short version: don't use "in this or that episode" in writing. See also the Manual of Style. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Links Is it okay to and how would you make a link to another wikia? There's a DCAU Influence on the ''Supernatural TV Show listed on the DCAU Influences on Mainstream Comics page and I was wondering if we could include a link to the specified episode and vice verse on the Supernatural Wikia. :No problem. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) How would you make a link for this ''Supernatural episode?--DCAUBatman 18:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :To the wikia it would be Blabla, I guess. There's also an off-wikia wiki, Supernaturalwiki, which is bigger and seems better. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I added the link to the wikia and I'll add the link here to that page. We can link to the other Wiki if you want, but I was going for this one. I need help editing a photo I posted a screen shot of Bane in his elder years, which I took. I don't know, however, how to state that I took the screen shot. Any clues? Is it copyright infringement? :Go to File:Bane.jpg. Click the blue box that says "Edit". Add the {tl|filebox}}. Or you can copy the template from another image from the episode and alter the description. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much!! Images It's was kind of a waste of time then. But I thought it would be an issue and I'll see what I can do. It's good to actually see some actor images though. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :It;s just a matter of licensing and sourcing. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It would probably be best if you just deleted them now then because alot of them would be 'unknown'. The Michael Rosenbaum image did happen to come from the DC Comics Database wiki. BTW, how did you upload DVD screencaps to your computer? Also, what happened to the news section on the home page? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :# My PC has a DVD player. Two actually, one for Region 1 and one for Region 2. You need to turn off overlays in order to make screenshots from WMP. :# Thailog probably deleted it. It wasn't much news anyway. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::How do you turn off overlays? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I honestly can't remember. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Unban Hey If your an admin I have a question, could you un-ban me. Thailog Banned me 2 years ago for infinity. I love DC I collect figures and movies, please un-ban me. My username is Zannabanna. Please, I'm more mature know I'm an admin on more than 3 wiki's know. They are ANT Farm, Kickin It, and ETDI. Please cadmus and justice league files How do you edit those files on the bottom of a certain page such as that cadmus file at the bottom of Wade Eiling's page?--Pborri 03:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :That would be Template:Cadmus here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You can get rid of it, I already have that in mind, Sorry about deleting stuff from your talk page.--Pborri 21:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) E-mail You've got one. ― 'Thailog' 21:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Categories by powers I know you are now committed to filling in gaps with new character articles, but I'd like to have this resolved so that it does not fall into oblivion, like so many discussions do. ― 'Thailog' 19:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I'm pretty much done with the redlinks, I just wanted to get the biggest ones off the list. Most of them link to voice actor links anyway, or were studios and dvds. I cleaned up the studios too, and added something I've been wanting to do for a long time, the DVD release, which I welcome you to discuss, now that we're on the subject of dying discussions. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Photos Need help with pictures?--1966batfan 21:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, can do it myself. I'm bored and I need to have something to do. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Zeta Project then.--1966batfan 21:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New cats Wanna take a final look to the lists so that I can start working on it? Thanks. ― 'Thailog' 13:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :They're okay for me. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Even the renaming of the Military category? ― 'Thailog' 21:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I thought we went with using both? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't think we had reached a conclusion. But if we're going to use both, which it's ok to me, then we need to weed out those who are not military but have military training, don't we? Also, did you notice that all your edits seem to be flagged as minor edits by default? ― 'Thailog' 21:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I know. I did that when I made a lot of tiny edits on a lot of pages over on the DCpedia. I guess I can turn it off again. I'll see if I can weed them out. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) DCAU Hall Of Fame I was just wondering if the heroes and villains showcased in the Hall of Fame were picked for any particular reason or if they were up for re-election. At the very least I think they should be rearranged, but I wasn't quite sure how to go about doing that. :It was all Thailog, but I guess we can have an election of sorts on the blogs or forum. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Any idea how or when we can set that up. Most of the ones currently up there should probably stay, having been of more focus then others, but I think the Heroes should be rearranged a little and maybe one switch and probably a bit mroe so for the villains. --DCAUBatman 00:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Battlesuits Not all of the suits were Battlesuits. Superman's Space Suit was made for space exploration and was just made durable enough to withstand a lot. It was not designed for Battle. Even his JLU space suit was just designed to allow more use of his powers and (as far as we can tell) was not made for Battle. The different Batsuits I agree can be considered Battlesuits, but as far as Superman is concerned, the only suit of his specifically made for a fight was his Anti-Kryptonite suit. --DCAUBatman 22:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode Listing I think it makes more sense to list the episodes of each show in the order they are presented on the DVDs since that's the way they're seen now and the original air dates are just that and sometimes don't make sense. The air date number order can still be left there for those who want to know, but the episodes should be able to be read down in their proper order. If this sounds good, please let me know. --DCAUBatman 18:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, I thought I should mention that I have all DCAU that's been released on DVD (which is everything except episodes 13 to the end of and from episode 7 onward of and I have a good program for taking screenshots, so if there's ever anything you think we need a particular image for (or a better quality image of something already up) feel free to let me know what it is and I'll be glad to take care of it. --DCAUBatman 18:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree. For the sake of conventions and encyclopedic data storage, the air dates are what matter. We can, however, add an extra column for DVD order, which on some cases differs from production codes. ― 'Thailog' 18:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I also have the tzp and ss dvds. If you want to make screengrabs, feel free to do so (or update existing ones), but if I need something I do it myself. :I think a third row for dvd order can work, but some shows, especially btas, need some cleanup of the ep navigation. I'm not saying take anything out of the chart, just rearrange them so they're in that order. The airdate info and order numbers can stay. I was just referring to the listing order. DCAUBatman 19:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Images: categories by character What do you think about adding character categories to images? ― 'Thailog' 18:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Fine by me. We could add a link to it in the character template like the episode template has. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup. I'll start working on the most popular characters. ― 'Thailog' 18:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Renaming images I've been meaning to rename some images for a long time, but never got the nerve to do it because it would be a pain doing it one at a time. But with pywikipedia I can do it automatically. I've been doing this on other wikis too. Care to help me out? All we've got to do is change the names of those in need and remove the ones that are fine. ― 'Thailog' 14:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) justice guild page The Streak's page said he was the leader, The page said "The streak was the super fast leader of the justice guild of america. Remember? --Pborri 19:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, where else should I put the Payback behind the scenes thing? Weedle McHairybug 21:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :We don't have "Behind the scenes" sections on character pages. :It's a list of similarities that may very well be coincidence, with some "similarities" too twisted (alternative weapon? just about every Batman villain has a shtick), and seriously, "it both starts with a P"? Also, a large part is unnecessary explanation - a simple link to the character pages would do, that's what they're there for. :If it goes somewhere it could be the episode, but it should be drastically condensed. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Voice actors gallery I think this was meant to 1) provide an easy and quick way for the readers to see the characters voiced by the voice actor and 2) reuse as many images as possible. I don't think it ever was to show the "version" of the character a given VA voiced. I see no problem in having the same picture of a character for all the VAs that voiced it... ― 'Thailog' 14:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think it would be done only if it's a radically different appearance. So I think Julie Brown could do with a separate pic, but not Juliet Landau. Though I guess we can keep JLU Z up for now. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) question Hey tupka. My name is JI. I've seen your image descriptions and they are amazing! How did you put in the "legal disclaimer" stuff? I'm the head crat of the Neopets wiki and This would REALLY help me! Thanks! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 20:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :They aren't mine, they're Thailog's. He can tell you a lot about the . --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 20:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The Main Man If you follow the production order, which is generally the way to go when it comes to continuity, and put Part II right after Part I, there aren't any consistency problems. I don't know what made Part II appear later in the production order, but considering two-parters are always done together, I think it's safe to say that they were meant to go one after the other and the in consistency with Stolen Memories was just the usual airdate order differing from production order that tends to happen. If you want to put your way on the page, that's fine, but I see no reason to have that large paragraph on the possibilities of the inconsistencies when the simple solution is the most likely and we can just say "It is likely that..." like we do on pages with similar situations. --DCAUBatman 02:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) A to Z What do you think if we added a A to Z category to every content article of the wiki. I saw this on the Battlestar Galactica Wiki, and though a little taken aback at first, it kinda made sense when I thought about it. After all, this is an encyclopedia-like site, so it should have a hub for every article. ― 'Thailog' 12:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :You mean like an index? That's great, but we should probably bot that. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Definitely. Can we call it "A to Z"? ― 'Thailog' 13:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::And as a bonus, we can see which pages still need a DEFAULTSORT. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yay. :) ― 'Thailog' 21:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Bot still running but this one is done. You can add more cats to that page by adding the A to Z category to the desired cat. Those seemed to be the most important hubs, but I may have missed some. ― 'Thailog' 23:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Why A bullet for Bullock is not part of a comedic episode? When i look at the episode it isn't dark like ordinary batman episodes its just a bit silly like few comedic episodes as it is revealed its just the landlord who want to get rid of bullock because of the mess and it involves batman protecting him.So "Why A bullet for Bullock is not part of a comedic episode?" is it because you didn't see it? :It's a normal episode. Ordinary Batman episodes aren't "dark", they're "normal". And "comedic" is not the opposite of "dark". :I have seen the episode. More times than you. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Why A bullet for Bullock is not part of a comedic episode? Okay if you watch this episode can you prove that it is a comedic episode or not? Clean up FYI: I'm running a bot doing a much needed clean up. The most important is the category sorting and duplicates removal. It may take a few hours. ― 'Thailog' 18:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :The clean up is done and so are the new file names. As for the latter, sorry about the mess, but for some reason I could not use the script with my bot account. Since I was running out of patience, I ran it with my account. I'm starting to get a little fed up with pywiki here. For everything I figure out, there are two new things that either stop working and I mess up somehow... Anyway it's done. ― 'Thailog' 12:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) In case you haven't heard, talk pages are going away. Instead, we'll get mural messages (does it ring any bell?). ― 'Thailog' 19:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages :So, it's like a talk page disguised as a blog/forum? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty much. ― 'Thailog' 19:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Harley I am sure. Like I said I don't remember specifically where, but I know it was stated. Other wikis have it also and remember Harley's first appearance was in the DCAU starting with ''Batman: The Animated Series, not the comics. Where else would I get this info? Banan14kab 19:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :In an episode. Our conjecture policy is quite clear on this. :Frances is the second name for the mainstream version of Harley. She may be based on the DCAU Harley, but she's a different character. If it's used in the DCAU, it can go in. If not, it's irrelevant. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lady Lunar I'm sorry but Lady Lunar is possibly deceased look at this video and go to 5:48 or just go to this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pneBDGPgD30 She appears with some of the people who survived she possibly survived and escaped...... --Zannabanna :She's not in the bubble in Destroyer. Those are the only survivors. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::On all the other people's name who appeared with Lunar, they are possibly dead on the chart, it is possible once the ship landed she ran....... Mayber they forgot to put her in destroyer...... --zannabanna :::Or she was killed. "She could have survived and possibly ran" is a gross violation of the conjecture policy. :::And which others are listed as possibly dead? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's called a possibility, goodbye..............--zannabanna :::::It's called fanfic. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know what a fanfiction is, I've been on wiki for years. It called drawing conclusions that she might be alive might be dead, gtg :::::::Sorry, the producers stated that the explosion killed everyone in one of the extra's (McDuffie: "Everyone she missed, you know, Darkseid takes care of the rest of them"). That's what we go on. She's dead. Get over it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) A Better World Batman Rogues I understand why you'd remove what I contributed from continuity, but could it go under Trivia? I thought it was quite useful information, and I absolutely love the lobotomized Scarface. :They're already listed under appearances. We have pages for the characters. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Title Case or sentence case? Here's something I've been meaning to bring up: over the last weeks I came to realize that using title case on headings and article names is grammatically incorrect... I think I got used to it because most of our objects have proper names, and thus are correctly written in title case. But our lists shouldn't, neither our headings. Thoughts? ― 'Thailog' 11:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :You mean moving Time Travel to "Time travel" (or even "time travel")? I have no problems with that. Saves us a pipe link too. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly. And for headlines too. ― 'Thailog' 11:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Headlines? I don't follow. Or do you mean episode titles? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 11:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant ''headings inside articles. ― Thailog 12:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, okay. Yeah, no problem. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 12:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Feel free to add/remove names. ― 'Thailog' 12:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Lexo-Skel Suit 5000 - Brand names are usually capitalized ::::::Mother Box - in the comics, Mother Box is spelled with a capital B. ::::::Twister Blaster - Brand name. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I had some doubts about those, and probably left others out when I shouldn't too. ― 'Thailog' 13:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE; Joker I did't know. It didn't seem like a big deal. Also my edit was more accurate and constructive. 'Banan14kab' 07:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Why couldn't edited one little picture of Rudy Jones or Parasite, He's my favorite character! Can I just one upload one picture of him. :We already have an image of Parasite. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Well do you have Pictures of Rudy Jones before he became Parasite then! Request Hey Tupka217, could you help the Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heros Wiki ? http://avengersearthsmightiestheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers:Earth%27s_Mightiest_Heroes_Wiki We could use it. ALOT. [[User:Firestormblaze|'The Ballad']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'of Barry Allen']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'by: Jim's Big Ego']] 22:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I love the series, but I'm not that knowledgeable about Marvel. Besides, I already have 4 wikis. I really don't have the time for one more. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Why! Why are my pictures being deleted! Did I do something wrong. :Read your talk page. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I need Help! I don't know how to Edited my new Picture without it getting deleted! :I already deleted it. It was misnamed. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) the robin file i've renamed the robin file. is the new file acceptable? Bentonfill 00:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it's good now. Though there have to be better images of Robin around. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) How! How do I change the file name! :After you save the file on your PC. Before you upload it. The newly uploaded image is still misnamed. :Also, sign your posts with ~~~~. :Also, use the . See here for an example.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry But I kept a Promise! I promised a old friend that I'll get a picture on Dc Universe because he loves this site more then I do. So How do I get a useful on Dc I do my best following the rules and I don't think it's fair. :Ugh. Where do I start? Well, here goes: # Sign your messages on talk pages with ~~~~. # Only add images that are necessary. See here for some examples. # Use the . You haven't yet on any of the images you uploaded. It's not optional. # Don't edit above your skill set. If you don't know how something works, check or look at another page where it is used. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I have one last Question! Do you have any pictures from the new Show Young Justice, Could I find you some of those if they're useful, If that's okay, since you didn't like any of the pictures I've uploaded. Will that be okay! :We don't cover Young Justice, as it's not part of the DCAU Continuity. We don't need images of it. :There's a special wiki for the new series: youngjustice.wikia.com. Be warned, however, that wiki has more or less the same rules as this one, especially in the image policy. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Role Reprisal Thailog and I had a disagreement a while back concerning Role Reprisal listing and I wanted to know what your opinion was. I pointed out to Thailog that an extra list for reprisals at the bottom of List pages for actors in other DC media is just repeating information already given in the main list. However, I offered to make a separate list page for reprisals for all other DC media so as to not be redundant within one page as well as provide a single place for people to see who reprised their roles where, but Thailog insists the small lists should stay at the bottom of the current pages even if the general list is made. I just wanted to know what you thought so I know whether I should keep that list idea in mind or let it drop. --DCAUBatman 03:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind an extra list (I think it'll be long enough) but I have no idea what to call it.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thailog doesn't mind a new list either. The issue is that it is redundant to have the reprisals listed on their own page and on the original lists, but it's already redundant on the list pages since the info's already there. If I make the list I'll probably call it "List of DCAU voice actor role reprisals" or something like that. :::They shouldn't have a separate list on the original list page, I think. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Same here, I just didn't want to take them off and make a new page without an administrator agreeing. --DCAUBatman 01:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the kind welcome, Tupka! I'm a hardcore DCAU freak, so I'm looking forward to lots of contributing! Sorry I made a mess of the John Stewart page, I guess I just wanted to jump into the pool before I read the swimming rules. :) I'll get better, I promise. Thanks again, and I look forward to talking about my favorite TV dynasty with some like-minded people! :) Batboat Umm.....why did you undo my edit? Does it HAVE to be a screencap to be on the wiki? That is the batboat from TNBA. You could of just told me I had to credit it with sources and the like instead of purely deleting it. I would of been fine to do it. Also how come whenever I edit on here you always seem to be the root of any problem. Are you the only admin? 'Banan14kab'' 21:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :*Here's the policy. There's an additional (unwritten) rule about character (or vehicle) models - they should only be used if there isn't a screenshot of it. :*You need to add a to properly credit the images you upload. :*Unsourced images are removed from pages. :*I'm not the only admin active. Thailog's there too.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|'''''217]] 22:08, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Foxes Alright you win. I just checked the grammar and there is supposed to be a comma before name suffixes such as Jr. and Sr. But I am getting tired of us always edit warring. Banan14kab 11:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Tense argument Hey there. I know you've reverted my edit on the Hamilton Hill High School page , but I was wondering, how come it has to be in the past tense exactly? I sw the link you attached in your edit summary, but I did not understand it very well. Since Batman Beyond takes place in the future I don't see how the school "did" exist. Wouldn't that mean it no longer exists now by pure logic? You say it "was" a school, but I really don't see the reasoning. Banan14kab 06:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :The thing I linked you to states "Assume you are an omniscient inhabitant of the DC Animated Universe living at a point in time after all events in the DCAU have already occurred". From that perspective, the events of Batman Beyond (and the Legion of Super-Heroes for that matter) are history. That we, the real world, don't live in that time is irrelevant. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Images without relevant articles Do all files on the database have to be attached to at least one relevant article? Return of the Joker has 40 images in it's gallery while Phantasm only has 18, surely a couple of them are unused on articles?--Phantom Stranger 21:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's not really a gallery, it's a category. And no, none of the images of RotJ are . We've got a sort-of-rule "only upload what you plan on using". --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Images I'm very sorry about that. Dudekid3125 Images Why did you erase my photos? --Conradoaccorsi 23:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :DCAU:PICS --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ads http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Want_to_Advertise_put_your_request_here i am from wiki ads wiki and we would like you to make an ad --A.r.s.h.''i am every where but no where at the same time'' 21:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not interested. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall Yes? ― 'Thailog' 15:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not overly fond of it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Me neither, but like blogs and Oasis, it will eventually become compulsory, whether we want it or not... ― 'Thailog' 16:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::We can try it out. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 16:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC)